Cool Hot Sweet Love
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Karena Namikaze Naruto itu memang Troublemaker bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat hati si putri Hyuuga dipenuhi panas karena cemburu, dingin karena rindu, maupun cinta yang manis layaknya madu./Another Troublemaker sequel/DLDR/for NaruHinaLovers
**...Summary...**

Ya, begitulah.

 _Karena Namikaze Naruto itu memang Troublemaker bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat hati si putri Hyuuga dipenuhi panas karena cemburu, dingin karena rindu, maupun cinta yang manis layaknya madu_.

 **...**

 **...**

Suasana di dalam gedung kolam renang Seiru Gakuen nampak tegang. Ruangan yang sejak beberapa saat lalu penuh dengan sorak sorai itu mendadak hening. Murid-murid peserta kelas olahraga yang ada di sana, tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun, raut wajah yang mereka tunjukkan berbeda-beda.

Ada yang terlihat tegang, ada yang terlihat sinis, ada yang terlihat seperti ketika menyaksikan idolanya, ada yang bermuka datar, ada yang bosan, bahkan ada pula layaknya _paparazzi_ sampai-sampai membawa kamera. Bahkan, sang sensei pun turut diam dan hanya memandang dengan takjub.

Perhatian semua orang, tertuju pada dua insan yang tengah berdiri di pinggir kolam renang, secara berseberangan. Keduanya saling berpandangan, dengan aura permusuhan yang begitu terasa. Di depan kedua murid Seiru Gakuen tersebut, ada papan mengapung panjang, menyambungkan sisi kanan dan kiri kolam , yang kemudian tersambung dengan papan berbentuk lingkaran cukup besar di tengah-tengah kolam renang.

Lalu, entah dengan telepati atau apa, keduanya melangkah maju hampir bersamaan. Mereka berjalan di atas papan panjang berwarna biru tersebut. Langkah yang pelan namun mantap. Keduanya masih tak melepaskan pandangan.

Dua anak manusia tersebut berjalan saling mendekati, hingga keduanya memasuki area papan lingkaran yang berwarna merah, menandakan kalau mereka telah memasuki arena pertempuran. Lalu, keduanya berhenti ketika jarak di antara mereka sekitar 1,5 meter.

Kedua orang tersebut memiliki _gender_ yang berbeda. Yang laki-laki berkulit tan, mata biru, dengan tiga garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi, serta rambut kuning kepirangan. Badannya tinggi dan tegap. Memiliki badan yang atletis namun tak berlebihan. Ia hanya memakai celana renang selutut, sehingga siapa pun bisa dengan mudah melihat dada bidang serta perut _six pack_ -nya. Secara keseluruhan, dia adalah pemuda yang tampan nan eksotis.

Satu orang lainnya adalah siswi perempuan. Mempunyai kulit putih, mata lavender serta rambut berwarna indigo. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun memiliki berat yang ideal, meski di bagian-bagian tertentu memiliki berat lebih dari rata-rata gadis seumurnya. Dengan pakaian renang model one-piece tanpa lengan, di mana bagian bawahnya hanya sampai paha, semua orang akan setuju mengatakan bahwa gadis dengan wajah imut tersebut begitu seksi.

"Yak! Karena keduanya telah memasuki arena, maka pertandingan terakhir hari ini, dimulai!" Suara peluit menyusul setelah aba-aba dari sang sensei, menandakan pertandingan telah resmi dimulai. Pertandingan terakhir yang akan menentukan nasib bukan hanya kedua orang tersebut, namun juga seluruh murid yang ada di ruangan.

Namun keduanya belum beranjak sedikit pun. Mereka berdua masih adu tatap, dengan ekspresi saling menantang.

"Menyerah sekarang atau kau akan menyesal, Hyuuga." Suara bariton bernada rendah yang diucapkan si murid laki-laki, membuat semua penonton semakin memusatkan perhatian.

"Tidak akan, Namikaze- _san_." Balasan yang dilontarkan si murid perempuan itu terdengar lembut, namun penuh determinasi dan ketegasan. Menyerah? Dalam keluarga besar Hyuuga, tidak dikenalkan kata menyerah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Namikaze itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menyilangkannya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi.

"Kamu tahu benar kalau kamu tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, _Sayang_."

Si gadis Hyuuga nampak sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan sayang itu, namun segera menepisnya. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajah serius nan dingin.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Senpai. Kesombongan adalah awal dari kehancuran."

Sang pemuda terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang disertai dengan petuah dari gadis mungil di hadapannya itu. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi semua orang juga tahu, bahwa tenaganya jelas lebih besar dari si gadis Hyuuga.

Mengangguk sambil menyeringai, pemuda Namikaze pun menyahut.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini." Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, ia pun bergerak maju.

Si gadis Hyuuga tak mau kalah, dia pun langsung melangkah untuk membuat serangan, sambil membalas,

" _Never_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cool Hot Sweet Love**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cool Hot Sweet Love (song) by Red Velvet**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Hinata**

 **Chapter: Oneshot**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dll**

 **Another sequel for Troublemaker hahaha :D**

 **Persembahan untuk keluarga besar NaruHinaLovers!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari biasa di Seiru Gakuen. Hari di mana kegiatan belajar mengajar diadakan seperti biasa. Hari di mana saat pagi tadi para murid berbondong-bondong memasuki gedung sekolah, lalu menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, yang menandakan bahwa kegiatan sekolah baru saja dimulai. Setiap siswa telah berada di kelasnya masing-masing, sesuai dengan pelajaran yang telah terjadwal.

Sang tokoh utama, gadis manis nan cantik bermarga Hyuuga, yang merupakan siswi kelas 2-A Seiru Gakuen, terlihat sedang berjalan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka berjalan dengan wajah riang ke luar kelas, kemudian menyusuri koridor. Bagi kelas 2-A, hari ini kelas pelajaran awal merupakan kelas yang ditunggu-tunggu dan terasa menyenangkan. Mereka akan mengikuti kelas olahraga. Tentu saja menyenangkan, karena ketika pelajaran mereka tidak harus duduk di dalam kelas, mendengarkan penjelasan sensei dan mencatat materi berlembar-lembar.

Tak terkecuali dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Meski tidak terlalu pandai berolahraga, namun Hinata suka kelas olahraga. Setidaknya Hinata bisa menghirup udara segar di luar kelas. Lagipula, olahraga juga akan membuat tubuhnya tetap sehat dan langsing.

"Hari ini olahraganya apa, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh pada sahabatnya yang berjalan di sisi kirinya.

Hinata yang minggu lalu berada di barisan belakang karena larinya lambat, tidak dapat mendengar perkataan _sensei_ -nya yang membahas olahraga hari ini. Mau bertanya pada teman-temannya setelah itu, tapi Hinata lupa.

"Renang, Hinata." sahut Sakura, sambil mengikat rambut merah mudanya. Sakura adalah salah satu murid yang unggul dalam pelajaran olahraga.

"Oh?" Hinata mendadak terkejut, wajahnya tampak sedikit panik. Meski secara umum suka dengan kelas olahraga, namun tetap ada jenis olahraga yang Hinata malas lakukan. Dan itu adalah renang.

Seakan mengerti apa yang membuat Hinata panik, Ino yang berjalan di sisi kanan Hinata pun menyahut, "Kan biasanya kamu pakai baju renangmu sendiri, Hin. Kenapa mendadak panik?"

Ya, saat ada olahraga renang, Hinata pasti akan memakai baju renangnya sendiri yang berlengan panjang serta celana renang selutut. Hinata sudah tidak pernah memakai _sukumizu_ —pakaian renang sekolah— Seiru Gakuen lagi semenjak beberapa bagian tubuhnya membesar.

Hal itu Hinata lakukan bukan untuk mencari sensasi, bukan. Justru Hinata melakukannya agar tidak menimbulkan sensari. Pakaian renang sekolah mereka cukup terbuka bagi Hinata. Baju renang resmi Seiru bermodel _one-piece_ tak berlengan dengan celana yang hanya menutup paha.

Awalnya sih, Hinata memakai _sukumizu_ Seiru Gakuen. Namun karena sedikit menimbulkan kehebohan khususnya bagi murid laki-laki, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk meminta izin memakai pakaian renangnya sendiri. Beruntung guru olahraga mereka, Guy Sensei begitu baik hati, jadi tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi, hari ini berbeda. Kemarin, Hinata menemani adiknya berenang di kolam renang depan kompleks. Alhasil, baju renangnya pun ada di rumah. Itulah yang membuat Hinata panik.

"Aku nggak bawa..." ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih dan wajah memelas. Ia memandangi kedua temannya bergantian.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Ya udah nggak apa, toh kan cuma sekali ini, Hin. Nanti kamu baris di belakang kita aja biar nggak jadi santapan mesum anak-anak cowok."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, lalu mendelik ke arah Sakura yang baru saja berbicara terlalu blak-blakan. Sementara Sakura hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Meski begitu, Hinata bisa agak tenang karena solusi yang diberikan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Iya, gitu aja, Hinata." Ino menambahkan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

" _Eh-eh, hari ini kelas 3-A olahraga bareng kita, lho! Kyakyaa~~"_

" _Benarkah? Kok bisa? Astaga, itu kan kelasnya para cogan!"_

" _Iya. Soalnya guru olahraga kelas 3 cuti seminggu ini, jadi bareng kita deh."_

" _Berarti kita bakalan renang sama senpai kelas 3? Kyaa~ Yuk yuk, nggak sabar, deh!"_

Suara-suara cukup gaduh itu bukan berasal dari Sakura, Ino maupun Hinata. Bukan. Itu adalah suara beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang memang hobi _fangirling_ -an dengan lelaki-lelaki tampan. Entah _boyband_ negeri tetangga, aktor-aktor, maupun murid yang dianggap tampan di Seiru Gakuen.

Dan karena mereka berbicara dengan sangat berisik, tentu saja Hinata, Ino dan Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Lalu, baik Ino maupun Sakura kompak berhenti berjalan, yang membuat Hinata ikutan berhenti. Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang tak paham kenapa teman-temannya seperti itu, hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Ada apa, Ino, Sakura?"

"Tadi nggak dengar mereka ngomong apa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk segerombolan siswi yang telah menjauh.

"Dengar. Nanti kita renangnya sama kelas 3-A," jawab Hinata santai. Ia masih bingung, kenapa dua temannya itu tiba-tiba terlihat serius.

"Hin, kamu lupa pacarmu anak kelas mana?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir Sakura, yang bagaikan sambaran petir di imajinasi Hinata.

 _Astaga..._

Dengan wajah kembali memelas, Hinata memandangi kedua temannya, sambil membalas dengan suara pelan tanpa daya, "Kelas 3-A teman-teman..."

 _Iya. Namikaze Naruto, pacar Hinata yang cukup posesif dan paling tidak suka melihat Hinata pakai baju terbuka itu, adalah penghuni kelas 3-A._

 _Dan entah kenapa, Hinata merasa dirinya tidak akan baik-baik saja hari ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedang berada di ruang ganti laki-laki adalah para siswa kelas 3-A. Sang tokoh utama laki-laki, yakni Namikaze Naruto, sedang berganti di salah satu sudut ruangan. Rambut kuning pirangnya telah dipangkas hingga tidak seberantakan dulu. Ia melepas seragamnya asal-asalan, lalu memakai celana renang berwarna hitam. Wajah pemuda yang dijuluki Troublemaker itu terlihat cukup sumringah. Naruto memang suka olahraga, tapi ada alasan lain di balik kegembiraannya tersebut.

"Ceria banget." Komentar itu berasal dari Gaara, yang juga sedang berganti di sebelah Naruto.

" _Stupid_ banget." Kalau yang ini komentar dari mulut pedas Uchiha Sasuke. Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto, yang sama-sama mendapat predikat para Troublemaker.

Naruto mendelik tak suka ke arah Sasuke. Lalu ia berpaling dan menatap Gaara. "Kita nanti renang bareng kelas 2-A!" jawab Naruto begitu puas.

"Terus?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku bisa deket-deketan sama pacarku yang imut dan seksi itu, lah!"

Gaara malah menghela napas. Bukan karena tidak suka akan Naruto yang ingin bersama pacarnya, bukan. Gaara cuma kesal karena kenyataan bahwa suasana kelas olahraga nanti pasti akan lebih berisik dari biasanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sehati dengan Gaara.

"Semakin banyak murid cewek, semakin berisik dan merepotkan," keluh Gaara.

"Hn. Menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan keluhan teman-temannya. Yang penting, ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Toh, mereka jarang bersama karena Naruto sudah kelas akhir dan harus mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih berada di dalam ruang ganti baju perempuan ketika teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain telah keluar untuk menuju kolam renang. Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya diri. Baju renangnya terasa begitu ketat dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

 _Hhh..._

Menghela napas sebagai tanda frustasi. Hinata tidak mau berpenampilan begini. Apalagi nanti ia akan bertemu dengan pacarnya. Senpai kesayangannya itu begitu protektif jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Pasti, nanti Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hinata begitu saja.

"Pakai handuk saja, Hinata- _chan_." Ino memberi saran. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah lesu sahabatnya.

"Iya. Terus nanti baris di paling belakang aja biar nggak ketahuan. Kami temani, deh!" tambah Sakura.

Hinata menatap dua teman karibnya bergantian, sambil melemparkan senyum tanda terima kasih. Ia pun segera melingkarkan handuk berwarna putih di pundaknya.

Setelahnya, ketiga gadis tersebut beranjak ke luar ruang ganti.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sampai di kolam renang _indoor_ yang besar milik Seiru Gakuen. Di Seiru sendiri ruang-ruang olahraga memang berada dalam satu gedung olahraga.

Sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka bergerombol. Dan jelas sekali bagian timur kolam renang didominasi oleh para murid kelas tiga. Dilihat dari gaya dan polah, murid kelas senior memang mudah dibedakan.

Hinata langsung mundur dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sakura serta Ino ketika netranya menangkap sekelebat tubuh laki-laki berambut kuning.

 _Itu dia._ Batin Hinata.

Kekasihnya itu memang sangat gampang dikenali. Punya rambut kuning pirang, mata biru dan kulit eksotis. Ah! Bahkan Hinata sekarang bisa melihat tubuh _topless_ sang pacar yang bagaikan roti sobek kesukaannya.

" _Eh eh! Kyaa itu para senpai yang dijuluki Troublemaker! Gila! Keren banget ya badan mereka?"_

" _Mana-mana? Oh iya! Ada Gaara-senpai, Sasuke-senpai... waaah."_

" _Tapi lihat badan Naruto-senpai! Eksotis banget gila!"_

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara-suara dari teman-teman sekelasnya, yang membuat Hinata heran. Pasalnya, semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah pacar Hinata. Sementara Sasuke juga sedang menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Sakura. Gaara sendiri sudah berpacaran dengan Matsuri sejak tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa cewek-cewek itu masih melirik cowok milik orang, sih?

Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata tanpa sadar jadi dongkol sendiri. Dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Wajahnya memberengut tak suka. Padahal Naruto melarangnya memakai baju terbuka, tapi dia sendiri malah memamerkan badannya yang _oh-so-exotic_.

Menyebalkan!

Maka, dengan melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah bersembunyi, Hinata segera melepaskan handuk yang menutupi bahu dan tubuh atasnya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah sebal. Melewati para teman sekelasnya yang masih bergosip seputar _cogan – roti sobek_ dan semacamnya.

Dalam hati, Hinata menjerit kesal.

 _Lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto-kun memamerkan tubuhnya!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara dan Sasuke, seputar pertandingan bola semalam, di mana tim kesukaannya memenangkan pertandingan dengan sangat epik. Namun, perhatiannya terganggu karena mendengar bisikan-bisikan mencurigakan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya.

" _Wah, kita beruntung banget bisa dapat kelas olahraga renang bareng kelas dua."_

" _Iya. Lihat-lihat, mereka masih imut-imut, ya? Nggak kaya cewek kelas kita judes-judes." sambung yang lain._

" _Eh, yang rambut pink sama kuning cantik, tuh. Langsing lagi, kaya Barbie."_

" _Wuih iya. Etapi, lihat deh yang rambut biru-ungu gitu. Gila, imut tapi seksi banget!"_

" _Itu kan Hyuuga Hinata! Ah, sayang udah ada yang punya."_

"Iya. Hyuuga Hinata emang udah ada yang punya. Dan yang punya itu gue. Jadi sekali lagi gue denger kalian ngomongin cewek gue pake mulut kotor kalian, siap-siap masuk rumah sakit di ujung jalan!"

Para anak cowok yang bergosip itu pun hanya mampu menelan ludah, sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah sumber suara terakhir. Di samping mereka rupanya sudah berdiri Naruto dengan senyuman sadis dan aura kejamnya. Mereka pun lalu tersenyum kaku sambil mundur perlahan.

 _Ah... mereka lupa kalau Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto si Troublemaker jago berkelahi yang terkenal posesif._

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak berapa lama kemudian kelas olahraga dimulai. Selama sekitar lima belas menit, Guy Sensei memimpin kelas untuk pemanasan.

"Kelas olahraga hari ini, akan Sensei buat berbeda dari biasanya. Karena kita memiliki dua kelas yang akan mengikuti pelajaran, maka waktu tidak akan cukup jika kita lewati dengan kelas renang seperti biasa." Guy Sensei berujar begitu sesi pemanasan selesai.

"Setelah ini, kita akan bermain _game_ yang sangat seru!" tambahnya dengan berapi-api. Para murid hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Guru olahraga nyentrik tersebut memang suka aneh-aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa petugas kebersihan sekolah dengan membawa semacam papan berukuran besar, kemudian mereka menatanya hingga papan-papan itu mengambang di atas kolam renang. Papan-papan yang panjang terhubung dengan pinggir kolam dan sebuah papan lingkaran di tengah kolam.

Para murid makin bingung, dan perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak.

Sementara Guy Sensei makin berapi-api.

"Oke. Ini adalah sebuah permainan jenius yang menyenangkan. Sensei mendapat ide permainan ini dari hasil menyaksikan _variety show_ kesukaan Sensei." Guy Sensei terlihat begitu bangga.

"Swimming Pool Challenge. Jadi, aturan permainan ini adalah, satu wakil dari kelas 2-A dan 3-A akan berhadapan. Laki-laki dengan laki-laki, perempuan dengan perempuan. Barangsiapa yang bisa menjatuhkan lawannya ke dalam air, maka dia menang, dan akan mendapatkan poin. Kelas yang mendapat poin paling banyak adalah pemenangnya. Dan... Sensei akan memberikan hadiah yang sangat menarik untuk kelas yang menang! Sementara yang kalah harus membersihkan kolam renang ini."

Berbeda dengan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan Guy Sensei, para murid justru malah menghela napas karena kecewa.

"Baik! Kelas 3-A silahkan menuju sisi kiri kolam renang. Sedangkan kelas 2-A menuju sisi kiri. Kalian dipersilahkan mendiskusikan taktik dan mempersiapkan diri sampai arena bermain telah siap."

Dengan berakhirnya instruksi dari Guy Sensei, para murid pun segera menuju tempatnya masing-masing. Jumlah kelas 2-A maupun 3-A memang sama, yakni 35 orang untuk masing-masing kelas.

Sang ketua kelas 2-A menyuruh warga kelasnya berkumpul. Dengan antusias, mereka pun menyusun strategi. Meski mereka junior, tapi mereka tidak mau dengan mudah menyerah. Apalagi hukumannya membersihkan kolam renang, mengingat ruangan ini begitu besar. Dan meski kelas 3-A dikenal sebagai kelas dengan cowok-cowok yang cukup beringas, hal itu tidak menyurutkan tekad mereka untuk menang.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat antusias. Padahal awal tadi dia selalu bersembunyi di barisan belakang. Namun sejak melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan perihal cewek-cewek yang melirik-lirik Narutonya, Hinata juga jadi ingin mengalahkan murid kelas 3-A juga.

"Hinata, kamu terlihat bersemangat." Toneri, murid baru yang sudah sebulanan ini pindah ke kelas 2-A, menghampiri Hinata. Mereka memang cukup dekat, karena Hinatalah yang membantu Toneri untuk mengenal seluk beluk Seiru Gakuen di awal kepindahannya.

"Iya, Toneri- _kun_. Kelas kita harus menang!" sahut Hinata. Ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Toneri tersenyum, sedikit takjub dengan sikap Hinata. "Tapi di sana ada pacarmu, kan?"

Mendengar kata 'pacar' disebut, membuat Hinata kembali memberengut. Ah, Hinata jadi sebal.

"Jangan membicarakannya." Jawab Hinata singkat sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

Hal itu tak ayal membuat Toneri terheran. "Kalian berantem lagi? Kali ini bukan gara-gara aku, kan?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. Toneri jadi ingat saat awal ia pindah, di mana Naruto kesal karena dirinya dibantu oleh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Nggak kok. Bukan apa-apa."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkah untuk duduk dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sementara Toneri mengikuti Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Gigi Naruto bergemerutuk. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang sejak tadi sudah terkepal dan gatal ingin menonjok si rambut putih acak-acakan yang dengan sangat berani mengajak bicara pacarnya yang imut.

 _Tsk. Lagi-lagi si Toneri._

Toneri adalah mimpi buruk bagi Naruto. Toneri itu kadang menunjukkan secara jelas ketertarikannya dengan Hinata, sementara Hinata sendiri tidak cukup peka. Ditambah lagi mereka sekelas. Bahkan, Naruto sampai pernah mimpi melakukan perjalanan ke bulan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata yang diculik si Toneri.

Naruto mengembuskan napas kesal. Ia mencoba menahan diri. Naruto bisa saja langsung mendatangi mereka, lalu menyeret Hinata setelah memberi beberapa pelajaran pada Toneri. Tapi pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya Hinata yang akan marah kepadanya. Dan Naruto jelas tidak mau Hinata marah.

Kalau Hinata marah, Hanabi adik Hinata akan tahu. Kalau Hanabi tahu, Neji si Sadako juga pasti akan tahu. Kalau Neji tahu, ia akan melaporkan pada Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah mereka. Dan, kelangsungan restu memacari Hinata pun bisa terancam. Padahal kan maunya Naruto setelah ia lulus dari Seiru Gakuen ingin bertunangan dengan Hinata. Jadi, Naruto harus menjaga sikap supaya semua rencana masa depannya lancar.

Tapi ia juga tidak suka melihat Hinata dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain! Terutama si Toneri itu. Sejak hari pertama sekolah di Seiru Gakuen saja sudah membuat Naruto kesal.

"Menyebalkan." Desis Naruto tidak suka. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut jengkel bukan main.

"Kenapa nanti kau tidak melawan Toneri saja? Buat dia malu di depan semua anak di sini. Pasti seru." Usul Gaara dengan liciknya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara, lalu menyeringai. "Itu ide bagus, Gaar!"

"Kurang kerjaan." Sasuke menanggapi, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala akan tingkah laku teman-temannya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm... kira-kira nanti kuapakan ya si Toneri itu, biar dia nggak usah sok keren lagi di depan Hinata..." Pandangan Naruto menengadah seraya memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Toneri dalam Swimming Pool Challenge nanti.

"Naruto, nanti kau maju terakhir, ya!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang terdengar, membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Rupanya itu adalah suara ketua kelas mereka. Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk ikut berunding. Untuk apa, toh mereka bertiga ini memiliki stamina dan kekuatan yang di atas rata-rata. Sudah pasti, siapa pun lawannya dari kelas 2-A akan kalah. Apalagi melihat badan murid laki-laki 2-A yang kurang berotot. Jadi mereka bertiga hanya duduk di pojokan sambil mengobrol tidak jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Naruto mana mau diatur-atur begitu. Lagipula ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan maju terakhir dari kelas 2-A. Kalau bukan Toneri kan rencananya bakal gagal.

"Kan kau yang paling kuat di kelas kita. Jadi, kau harus berada di akhir pertandingan untuk memastikan bahwa kelas kita akan menang. Kudengar siswi-siswi kelas 2-A kuat-kuat soalnya." Jelas di ketua kelas, sambil memberikan pandangan memohon pada Naruto.

"Kan bisa mereka berdua." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Gaara, yang justru sedang menertawakannya.

"Tidak bisa. Gaara dan Sasuke juga sudah diplot. Gaara akan maju pertama, sementara Sasuke di urutan tengah. Kalian yang paling kami andalkan. Jadi kumohon, ya!" si ketua kelas bahkan sampai menangkupkan kedua tangannya supaya Naruto dkk. Mau bekerja sama. Anggota kelas mereka yang lain pun ikut-ikutan memohon.

Ada perasaan senang karena ia menjadi yang paling diandalkan di kelasnya, namun tetap saja Naruto kecewa. Pada akhirnya karena tak tega dengan teman-temannya yang terus-terusan memohon, dengan berat hati pun Naruto menyanggupi.

 _Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Karena biasanya, yang terbaik memang keluarnya paling akhir, kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan Swimming Pool Challenge pun dimulai.

Diawali dari Gaara sebagai peserta pertama dari kelas 3-A yang langsung mengalahkan salah satu siswa kelas 2-A dengan mudah. Bagaimana tidak, belum ada satu menit, Gaara sudah berhasil melempar lawannya ke dalam air. Sorak sorai pun langsung terdengar. Begitu juga dengan suara tawa ketika siswa yang kalah tercebur ke kolam, menampilkan ekspresi yang lucu. Ini benar-benar kelas olahraga paling menyenangkan.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Aksi saling dorong, tarik, menghindar serta mengejar pun mewarnai sepanjang permainan. Pada sepertiga babak awal, setelah kemenangan pertama kelas 3-A, kemenangan didominasi oleh kelas tersebut. Murid laki-laki dari kelas 3-A memang lebih unggul dalam hal stamina daripada kelas 2-A.

Namun, secercah harapan datang bagi kelas 2-A setelah Sakura dengan sangat mudah menjatuhkan peserta dari kelas 3-A. Disusul oleh Ino yang tak kalah kuat, kelas 2-A pun kembali bersemangat. Maka, jarak skor pun mulai menipis. Rupanya perkataan ketua kelas 3-A yang bilang bahwa murid perempuan kelas 2-A begitu kuat memang benar adanya.

Permainan selanjutnya semakin seru, hingga mendekati akhir pertandingan, skor menjadi 17 – 17. Artinya, sudah 34 siswa dari masing-masing kelas yang bermain. Dan hanya ada dua orang yang tersisa.

Dari kelas 3-A, ada Namikaze Naruto yang memang mendapat jatah bertanding di akhir.

Sementara dari kelas 2-A, yang akan menjadi lawan Naruto adalah...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ya, karena rupanya meski jumlah muridnya sama, namun jumlah siswa laki-laki dan perempuan dari kedua kelas berbeda. Sehingga, harus ada satu pertandingan di mana laki-laki akan melawan perempuan.

Dan karena ada salah satu murid kelas 2-A yang tak sengaja mendengar bahwa Naruto yang merupakan siswa terkuat di sekolah mereka, akan bertanding paling akhir, secara kompak anggota kelas 2-A menunjuk satu-satunya orang yang mampu menakhlukkan si Troublemaker untuk menjadi lawannya.

Dialah Hinata.

 _Karena hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang mampu menjinakkan Namikaze Naruto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya telah berada di tengah area pertandingan, di atas papan lingkaran berwarna merah. Ini adalah pertandingan terakhir yang akan menjadi penentu kelas mana yang akan menang.

Namikaze Naruto, berdiri dengan memasang posisi siaga. Punggung tegak, kedua kaki melebar, serta tangan yang bersedekap. Kedua manik birunya memicing, terfokus pada satu objek di hadapannya, yang berdiri sekitar satu setengah meter berseberangan dengan dirinya.

Lawan sang Namikaze, tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang rambutnya kini dikucir kuda tinggi itu berdiri dengan posisi yang tak kalah menantang. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, dengan kedua kaki yang sedikit melebar. Manik indigonya menatap tajam kedua manik safir yang tak pernas melepaskan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah, namun tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi seperti biasanya.

Hinata masih sebal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Narutonya tadi didekati para senpai perempuan dan malah diam saja. Belum lagi teman-temannya yang tetap berbisik-bisik. Hinata kan hanya ingin pemandangan tubuh Naruto jadi miliknya! Bukan untuk konsumsi publik! Jadi, Hinata bertekad untuk mengalahkan sang senpai sebagai balasan.

Sementara Naruto, ia mati-matian menahan segala gejolak di dadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata terlihat begitu seksi dan menawan. Dengan wajah imutnya yang berpura-pura galak... _Duh!_ Naruto serasa ingin menerkam kekasihnya itu.

Ia tahu Hinata sebenarnya cemburu. Beberapa kali Naruto memergoki Hinata yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan kesal ketika ia menanggapi obrolan beberapa teman perempuan. Rupanya, Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengannya ketika melihat sang gadis dekat dengan cowok lain. Tapi Naruto malah semakin ingin menggoda Hinatanya.

"Menyerah sekarang atau kau akan menyesal, Hyuuga." Naruto sengaja berlagak meremehkan Hinata, agar gadisnya itu semakin marah.

"Tidak akan, Namikaze-san!" balas Hinata tak kalah tegas. Oh... Naruto jadi makin gemas melihat tingkah sok galak sang kekasih. Ternyata Hinata yang cemburu bisa bertingkah seperti sekarang.

"Kamu tahu benar kalau kamu tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, _Sayang._ " Naruto menyeringai saat pipi Hinata dihiasi semburat merah. Naruto jelas tahu kalau gadis itu akan merona jika mendengar panggilan kala mereka hanya berdua.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Senpai. Kesombongan adalah awal dari kehancuran."

Duh... serius galak! Tapi Naruto suka. Hinata makin terlihat imut nan menggemaskan di matanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini." Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Naruto pun bergerak maju. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi 'pelajaran' pada Hinata.

Si gadis Hyuuga tak mau kalah, dia pun langsung melangkah maju seraya menyahut,

" _Never_."

Namun ketika jarak yang memisahkan keduanya hanya sekitar setengah meter, tiba-tiba saja Hinata memekik, yang membuat pergerakan Naruto juga terhenti.

"Kyaa!"

Hinata terpeleset, hingga jatuh terduduk. Mungkin karena lantai papan licin, gadis itu jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara Naruto yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa termangu. Jatuhnya Hinata itu lucu sekali. Bahkan sekarang para penonton pun tertawa.

Bingung mau bagaimana, Naruto pun hanya menggaruk pipi berkumis kucingnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung mendorong Hinata agar masuk ke air, tapi itu kan tidak gentle. Dan sudah pasti sahabat-sahabat Hinata akan mengejeknya kalau sampai benar terjadi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih terduduk. Bisa ia lihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah. Ah... Hinata itu pasti malu karena terpeleset. Dan ketika dilihatnya Hinata memegangi kakinya dan tampak kesakitan, Naruto jadi tidak tega.

"Hinata, hei. Kamu tidak apa?" Naruto merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, berjongkok, sedangkan tangannya memegangi bahu Hinata.

Dengan gerakan pelan Hinata menoleh. Memasang wajah yang merah dan mata besar yang berkaca-kaca, Hinata berujar lirih, "S-sakit, Naruto-kun~..."

 _Ahh..._

Rengekan manja itu membuat pertahanan Naruto hancur. Dengan sedikit buru-buru, Naruto berpindah untuk memeriksa kaki kiri yang sedari tadi Hinata pegangi. Namun ketika berjalan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya hingga dirinya terjatuh. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, sebuah dorongan diberikan pada tubuhnya. Berikutnya, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan dirinya sudah berada di dalam air.

 _Byur._

"Horeeeee~~~"

"Kyaa kelas kita menang! Memang tidak salah memilih Hinata sebagai lawan Naruto- _senpai_!"

"Terima kasih Hinata~~"

"Yes! Nggak jadi bersih-bersih!"

"Tsk! Si Dobe itu bisa-bisanya kalah dari perempuan. Memalukan!"

"Kalau kau nanti jadian dengan Sakura kau juga bakal begitu kali, Sas."

"Yaaaah Naruto kok kalah, sih..."

"Huaa... serius, nih kita harus bebersih kolam seluas ini? Tega Guy Senseiii..."

Diiringi dengan celotehan, sorakan, umpatan serta pujian, Naruto pun muncul ke permukaan air. Ia masih sedikit _blank_.

 _Jadi Hinata baru saja menipunya?_

Mengusap wajahnya dengan agak asal, Naruto lalu mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati Hinata yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kemenangan yang diwarnai kejahilan. Hinata terkikik, lalu menjulurkan lidah.

"Tehe... _Gomen-ne_ , Naruto- _senpai_." Ucap Hinata riang dengan pandangan main-main.

Tak terima, Naruto memberengut. Dan di saat Hinata lengah, segera saja Naruto berenang maju, lalu memegangi kedua kaki Hinata dengan tangannya. Beruntung Hinata berdiri di pinggir papan, jadi Naruto dengan mudah meraihnya.

Merasakan cengkeraman pada kedua kakinya, Hinata hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan horor. Ia memandangi kakinya, lalu beralih pada Naruto.

" _Se-senpai_... ki-kita bisa bicarakan ini, yah?" bujuk Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan seringai sebagai jawaban, membuat Hinata semakin panik. Namun belum sempat mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Naruto sudah menarik kedua kaki tersebut. Dengan mudahnya Hinata pun turut jatuh ke kolam.

Tak sampai di situ, saat Hinata masih dalam proses melayang di air, Naruto segera menyusul masuk ke dalam air. Secepat kilat, tangan Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata hingga merapat pada tubuhnya. Lalu, Naruto menyatukan bibir mereka begitu ketat.

 _Chu~_

Tak berapa lama keduanya kembali muncul ke permukaan air dengan terengah-engah. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa puas. Entah disadari atau tidak, Hinata juga masih berada di dekapan Naruto.

"Makanya jangan nakal." Naruto berucap sembari mencubit hidung Hinata.

Saking malunya dan tidak berani melihat sekitar, Hinata malah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto sih nyaman-nyaman saja. Jarang-jarang kan Hinata manja begini.

Untung saja siswa-siswa lain tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan segala umpatan, keluhan maupun kegembiraan akan kelas olahraga hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cool Hot Sweet Love-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan. Kenapa tadi mendadak galak dan jahil begitu? Masa cuma biar kelasmu menang? Pasti ada sesuatu, kan?"

Naruto langsung memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan. Sekarang jam istirahat, dan kelas olahraga telah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu. Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di halaman samping sekolah. Naruto duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada batang pohon, sementara Hinata duduk di depan Naruto. Ada dua buah bento buatan Hinata di depan mereka.

"Ha-habis... Naruto-kun menyebalkan..." sahut Hinata sambil menusuk-nusuk tofu dengan sedikit sadis. Kalau ingat cewek-cewek tadi, Hinata jadi sebal.

Naruto yang melihat perilaku Hinata malah nyengir tak bersalah. "Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malu. Tapi Hinata juga merasa kalau ia harus jujur. Meskipun ini adalah masalah sepele, namun mereka sepakat bahwa kejujuran sangatlah penting dalam hubungan ini.

Mengangkat wajah, Hinata menatap manik biru kekasihnya dengan serius. "Senpai, jangan nggak pakai baju kalau olahraga! Pakai baju renang yang tanpa lengan kan ada. Aku nggak suka, badan Senpai terekspos begitu..."

Naruto ternganga. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh gadisnya yang semakin hari semakin menarik. Padahal tadinya Naruto berniat untuk memarahi Hinata yang memakai baju renang sekolah. Tapi rupanya... Hinata berpikiran sama dengannya?

"Hei..." Naruto meletakkan bentonya. Lalu, kedua tangannya merangkum wajah Hinata. "Iya, aku nggak akan begitu lagi. Tapi, Hinata juga jangan pakai _swimsuit_ seperti tadi, oke?"

Mengangguk, Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sebelum dirinya makin terserap dalam manik safir Naruto yang memabukkan layaknya anggur merah, Hinata pun segera memalingkan wajah. Lalu, Hinata teringat sesuatu lagi. Kini ia kembali menatap Naruto, dengan mode sedikit galak.

"Tapi Senpai! Jangan cium-cium di tempat ramai... kan malu~..." protes Hinata yang ingat perbuatan Naruto di kolam tadi.

Naruto hanya terkekeh. Tangannya kini berpindah untuk merangkul sang pacar.

"Jadi kalau tempatnya sepi boleh? Sekarang sepi, lho. Yuk lanjut yang tadi, _Sayang_."

Bisikan bernada seduktif itu membuat Hinata langsung melotot seraya mencubit perut Naruto dengan keras. Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tertawa. Menggoda Hinata memang selalu mengasyikkan.

.

Ya, begitulah.

 _Namikaze Naruto itu memang Troublemaker bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat hati si putri Hyuuga dipenuhi panas karena cemburu, dingin karena rindu, maupun cinta yang manis layaknya madu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alohaaa~~~ lama tak bersuaa ^^**

 **Duh maaf akan fic yg kurang jelas ini. saya getol pgn ikut NHFD tapi telaaat~~ ide pun minim banget. Rasanya pun di fic ini banyak kekurangan... tapi saya gatahan pengen cepet publish hahaha. Rasanya makin hari naruhina makin unyuuu~~~ ya gak sih ya gak siiih?**

 **Jadi, fic yg merupakan sekuel lain dari troublemaker ini saya persembahkan buat naruhinalovers semuanya. Semoga sedikit terhibur sih ya...**

 **Kalau ada nemu typo, plis banget kasih tahu di komen ya. Karna saya ngga sempet edit fic ini.**

 **Untuk yg mau mampir meninggalkan jejak, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Big thanks pokoknya ^^**

 **Baik, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih**

 **XOXO,**

 **Ayuzawa Shia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mari tinggalkan sedikit jejakmu ^,~**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
